


White Knight: Humble Pie

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss decides to win Jaune through his stomach, but has to start by learning to cook lower-class food that she's never made before.White KnightPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	White Knight: Humble Pie

Weiss: Mr. Lie Ren.

Ren: *emotionless stare*

Ren: Ren is sufficient.

Weiss: I have a favour to ask of you.

Ren: *questioning look*

Weiss: I would like to learn how to prepare humble cuisine.

Ren: *questioning look*

Ren: *pauses*

Ren: *understanding look*

Ren: Of course I will help you.

Weiss: Excellent, you will be compensated appropriately...

Weiss: *left hand moves forward carrying lien*

Ren: *deflects it*

Ren: *incensed look*

Ren: I am helping you out of friendship.

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: Lien and friendship both have value, and I would not trade one for the other.

Weiss: But...

Ren: *sighs*

Ren: You wish to learn the manners of the humble, and this is one of them. I understand that the manners of the wealthy often mix friendship and money, but the humble rarely do.

Weiss: *looks away with embarassment*

Ren: I know you did it because you care, and want to see me appropriately compensated, but the best compensation for a favour is a favour; the best compensation for cuisine is, well... cuisine... If you truly wish to reward me, you could help me keep Nora stocked with syrup... it can be trying...

Weiss: Very well.

Ren: Meet me in the kitchen with your apron.

Weiss: *nervously looks about*

Ren: *sighs*

Ren: Would you like me to accompany you while you purchase one?

Pyrrha: I'd be happy to go.

Weiss: *blushes and looks about nervously*

* * *

Pyrrha and Weiss walk down the sidewalk.

Pyrrha: I have a sneaking suspicion about why we are here...

Weiss: I just want to contribute to my team. I also won't be able to count on my family to always feed me if I'm a huntress...

Pyrrha: Is that all?

Weiss: . . .

* * *

The two walk into the store.

Weiss: You're... not upset... are you?..

Pyrrha: Why would I be?

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: Because...

Pyrrha: As long as you have joy in your heart.

Weiss: And if I have butterflies?

Pyrrha: *looks at her sweetly*

* * *

Pyrrha: *holds up an elegant apron*

Weiss: I'm here to learn humble cuisine.

Pyrrha: That doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself.

Weiss: . . .

* * *

Weiss: *enters the common kitchen*

Ren: You look lovely.

Weiss: *nervously looks about*

Ren: To start with we'll learn about stew. Perhaps the most humble of the humble cuisines. By cooking it long and slow, tough meat can be made to melt in your mouth. It is quite the sensuous sensation.

* * *

Ren: You are surprisingly adept at this.

Weiss: Yes, well, my father prevented me from learning anything but the most refined skills in the kitchen... and even that was a concession. A Schnee, apparently, should not cook for herself... or others... It's amazing the levels of friendship... and intimacy... cooking can bring...

Ren: Families sitting around the hearth... keeping themselves warm as it snows about them...

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: I thank you for this.

Weiss: I...

Ren: Remember, it is not polite to refuse a thank you.

Weiss (barely voiced): Thank you.

* * *

*several sessions later*

* * *

Door: *knock*

Pyrrha: *opens the door to see Weiss*

Pyrrha: Is today the day?

Weiss: I... um... I mean... is he here?

Jaune: Ren and Nora are...

Weiss: Good. It's you I wish to speak with.

Jaune: Uh, sure.

Weiss: *nods to the corridor*

* * *

Jaune: *pauses as Weiss walks into the kitchen*

Weiss: Could you do me a favour?

Jaune: *takes one step into the kitchen*

Jaune: I thought you wanted to talk, but... okay?

Weiss: *gestures at a plate loaded with food*

Jaune: Did you make that?, it's gorgeous.

Weiss: *pats the seat at the table in front of the plate*

Jaune: It's for me? Oh, man, that looks so good.

Jaune: *sits down*

Jaune: *ecstatic eating noises*

Jaune: Oh, man this tastes good.

Jaune: *looks at Weiss*

Weiss: *smiles at Jaune*

Jaune: *continues eating*

* * *

Jaune: *relaxes in his chair with an empty plate in front of him*

Jaune: So, what's this favour?

Weiss: *stares at him*

Weiss: The... the plate?..

Jaune: I thought that was buttering me up for the favour.

Weiss: *moves around the table and sits across from him*

Weiss: *looks Jaune in the eyes*

Weiss: *nervously looks away*

Jaune: Oh, man, that was good.

Weiss: *looks back at him*

Weiss: You really enjoyed it?

Jaune: Of course I did, but about that favour?

Weiss: *looks at him with a lost look*

Jaune: What did I say? Sweet meal for favour, so, what can I do for you?

Weiss: *looks at him questioningly*

Jaune: You look beautiful when you are annoyed. If it was me, I'm sorry... for whatever... I did...

Weiss: GO OUT WITH ME!

Jaune: *looks at her with a lost look*

Jaune: If you... are... joking... or this is some kind of prank?..

Weiss: *stands up*

Weiss: On my honour as a Schnee, I would never do such a things.

Jaune: So, you seriously want to go out with me?

Weiss: Why wouldn't I?

Jaune: *remembers all of his failed attempts at asking her out*

Jaune: Well...

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: I have made my decision.

Jaune: You're sure?

Weiss: I've never been more sure of anything in my life.

Jaune: That sounds pretty sure. Sure you're sure?

Weiss: I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: I can't believe what you have me saying...

Jaune: What?, it was adorable.

Weiss: Is... is that a yes?..

Jaune: Of course it's a yes. I just thought it couldn't happen.

Weiss: I... have... been...

Weiss: *pauses*

Weiss: Difficult... Well deserving of the name ice princess, but I... truly... wish to court you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188764797442/white-knight-humble-pie) Tumblog.


End file.
